


Like Crows

by snowkatze



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Established Relationship, Insecurities, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkatze/pseuds/snowkatze
Summary: Visiting Baz at Watford causes Simon to meet his former class mates and they have nothing good to say…





	Like Crows

Simon needed to see Baz. He needed to see him right now because they hadn’t been able to see each other on the week end. Simon hadn’t been to Watford in a really long time and he missed it. He missed magic. But now that he didn’t have it anymore there was no point in going there anymore. It just hurt him. At this moment, though, he missed Baz so much that he was going through with it. So he was standing in front of the gates of Watford and had no way to get in on his own.  
  
He texted Baz a quick message and Baz appeared soon on the other side. His gaze looked so happy that Simon forgot about his miserable feeling.  
  
‘Should we go?’ Baz asked as he opened the gate to leave Watford. School had just ended and students were all over the place. Simon wanted to hug Baz as greeting but he wasn’t sure whether it was appropiate. Nobody at Watford knew that they were together or that they had come closer, for that matter. Surely Baz wanted it to stay that way. Dev and Nial hadn’t reacted so well when they heard about it but the news hadn’t spread. Simon decided to just go for it. He hadn’t seen Baz in a far too long time.  
  
He buried his head in Baz’ hair and with a deep breath, he took in the scent of cedar and bergamot. In spite of Simon’s earlier plans to let go of Baz very quickly, he didn’t step back. Instead he pressed himself closer to Baz because he never wanted him to leave.  
It was too late, when a little black haired boy caught sight of them.  
  
  
'Hey, aren’t you Simon Snow, the chosen one?’ he shouted and he caught the attention of a few other people.  
Simon froze. He didn’t want to be confronted with other magicians – magicians with questions and opinions and insults. He wanted to be left alone. He was only here for Baz.  
When Baz had heard the voice he had quickly let go of Simon. After all, they weren’t public with their relationship.  
It didn’t take long that a few people gathered around them, gazing. Simon immediately felt uncomfortable. He didn’t want all the attention. He didn’t want anyone to look at him. In an instant Baz felt protective over him.  
  
'Guys, just leave it and go away,’ he said firmly and added: 'Please.’  
  
But the people didn’t listen. They were greedy for information. They were waiting for something to happen with the mysterious boy. Nobody really knew what had happend and they were all craving for it. To be fair on them, they mabe did deserve some knowledge but this was the wrong way to get it. And Baz would have done anything for Simon. He would have gone to the end of the world with him.  
They started to ask questions that made Simon think about things he didn’t want to think about.  
  
'Are you the murderer of the mage?’  
'Has Agatha just left you like a coward?’  
'I’ve heard it was you who sucked out the magic of all places!’  
'When you are the Humdrum, you are the reason my family had to move away!’  
'Murderer!’  
’ _Monster_!’  
  
Simon let out a short sob and Baz knew he was about to start crying.  
  
'You fucking idiots!’ he shouted. He had enough.  
'If you don’t leave this place right now I’m going to murder you and your entire family,’ Baz growled deeply.  
They knew he didn’t mean the threat but it still left an impact on them.  
'You talked about Simon and what you heard of him… What have you heard about _me_?’  
'They say you’re a vampire,’ someone shouted from the back.  
'And I take it this is not the day you want to find out whether that rumor is true,’ Baz hissed and if you had seen them before, you knew that his fangs started showing.  
'Go!’ Baz exclaimed angrily. 'Now!’  
That was enough to make everyone leave. It was also enough to make Simon break down.   
'They are right,’ Simon whispered as Baz laid his arms around the shivering boy.  
'No. Don’t believe that, Simon. They don’t know anything. I’ve been there. I know you’re not a monster. I know _you_ , Simon, and they have really no idea. You are the most wonderful person I know. Don’t let them tell you otherwise.’  
'But _you_ told me. So many times,’ Simon cried. 'You told me you hated me more times than I can count. You’ve called me a disappointment more than enough.’  
'And I’m sorry, you hear me?’  
  
Now Baz was crying too.  
  
'I didn’t mean any of it. Not one bit. I said that because I just couldn’t deal with how perfect you were. Are. I am so, so sorry. Please, Simon. Please believe me. I-’  
In that moment, Baz wanted to say it so much. He wanted to say it so much it hurt. _I love you.  
_ But it wasn’t the right moment. And if he did say it, Simon would just feel bad because he wasn’t able to say it back. Baz wasn’t going to lay that burden upon him.  
'Thanks, Baz,’ Simon murmered. 'For making them go away. There are going to be more rumors now, you know? Rumors about you and me.’  
'Let them talk,’ Baz said blushing.  
'But you don’t want them to know about us. You were never holding my hand. Because you were embarrassed for me. Because you didn’t want them to know.’  
'That’s not true. I- I thought _you_ didn’t. I’m a horrible person. Nobody would want me as a boyfriend. You didn’t want them to think your standards were so low, did you?’  
'You know, I really would have liked to hold your hand.’  
'Hold it now.’  
Despite everything that had just happend, Baz suddenly felt very relieved and Simon did too. Baz held Simon’s hand tighter. He was never going to let go.

But no matter how hard we want to avoid something, some day there’s good bye. The day’s to come that Baz has to let go of Simon’s hand. But right now, it didn’t matter. What mattered was today.

And when the day came that Simon was gone, Baz would think about the first time that they had held hands outside and despite everything, he would smile.

 

 


End file.
